More
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: When Lillianne accidently drinks poisoned tea, Shell finds a feeling in Doflamingo that she thought she would never find.


**More**

**Summary: **When Lillianne accidently drinks poisoned tea, Shell finds a feeling in Doflamingo that she thought she would never find.

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **romance/general

**Pairing: **DoflaxShell

**...**

_I don't want rum. _Shell sniffled and set the rum down on the end table beside her. Doflamingo had left minutes ago, giving Shell the thought of wondering where the hell he went. _Well, he did prance gayly out of the room. _She thought.

All of a sudden, the blonde came walking into the room and she had just realized that he had shrugged off his coat and laid it on the chair before he had left. "I brought tea!" he smiled widely.

Shell perked up. "Is it lemon flavored?"

He seemed to blink from behind his sunglasses. "Well no, Lillianne gave it to me."

"How do I know she didn't poison it?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Why would Lillianne poison her own captain...?"

"Relax, I'm joking." she snickered. "Let me have some."

He poured some of the tea into a cup and was about to hand the cup to Shell when Lillianne burst into the room. "No! Don't drink that!" she grabbed the cup from her captain and drank it. "Whew! That was a close one captain! That tea was specifically made for that bitch in town!"

Doflamingo glanced down at the tea and then back to Lillianne in horror while Shell's face paled. "Fuck..." was what she said.

Lillianne was confused. "Eh? What's wrong captain?!" she looked frantically around the room.

"Lillianne, you drank the tea." Shell pointed a shaky finger at the cup in Lillianne's hand.

"Yeah, so?" Lillianne said and then she suddenly clutched her chest, gasping. "Oh, now I know..." her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she keeled over.

"Ack!" the blonde caught her as she spasmed. "What the hell did she drink?!"

"Calm down! Be right back!" Shell shouted and rushed out of the room to the storage room. "Where it is?! Where is it?! Aha!" she exclaimed when she found the antidote to Lillianne's poison. She hurried back to the room. "Quick! Tilt her head back!"

Doflamingo tilted Lillianne's head back and Shell poured the liquid into her mouth, making sure she swallowed it. "What kind of poison was it?!"

"Well, depending on how possessive she gets over someone, it'll be a slow-killing one or a fast-killing one." Shell replied and laid her hand over Lillianne's chest, feeling her heartbeat.

"How did you know which one it was?!"

"The reaction we got." she replied and underneath her palm, she felt Lillianne's heart begin to return to normal. "Alright, we caught the poison in time before it could reach her heart." she sighed in relief and picked up the smaller girl, cradling her like a newborn baby. "Be right back." she said and then left the room.

She walked to Lillianne's room and set the redhead on her bed, making sure her legs were underneath the covers and brushed some of her red hair out of her face. "Get some rest Lily." Shell kissed her forehead and shut the door on her way out. She walked back to her-ahem, Doflamingo's room. "She'll be alright, just needs to rest for a few hours."

She was surprised to see that he was...crying?

"Oh good!" he laughed, throwing his hands into the air. "I thought she was gonna die there for a moment!" his laughing turned into sobbing (LOL, OOC much?) and he sulked in a corner. "I'm so glad our daughter's okay!"

_Daughter? _She thought. "Uh dude, Lillianne's only 13 years younger than me." Shell spoke, considering that she had turned 30 over a month ago, still 11-years younger than Doflamingo. "She is in no way, related to me."

"That's besides the point! I never should've suggested that we kill her! I've failed her..." he rocked back and forth.

_God, I thought he hated Lillianne, but he actually cares about her. _She thought, swallowing the lump in her throat. How was she supposed to deal with a panicked Doflamingo? She rubbed the back of her neck. _When is he going to realize that Lily-chan is not related to me in any way? _She thought as she walked over and crouched down in front of him, patting his head to calm him down. _Sometimes I got to be the adult here and calm everyone down. Well, that's what captains are for. _

"Hey," she spoke softly. "She's alright, she's gonna be fine."

The man seemed to calm down a bit and through his purple-tinted sunglasses, he glaced up into her hazel eyes. "But...I still tried to kill her..."

"That's in the past." she said. "Don't worry about it. I don't know why you keep refering her as 'our daughter'. We're not even married."

He grasped her left hand and brought it to his lips. "Well, you are practically my wife and that would make Lillianne our daughter..." he suddenly paused. "Shit! That means Law is my son-in-law (LOL) to be!"

"Yeah, so?"

Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Shell-chan, do you know where Lily is?" Law asks on the other side of the door.

Doflamingo twitched.

"Calm down, just stay here." she muttered and went to the door, answering it. "Hey Law. Um...Lillianne drank some poisoned tea meant for someone else...and we were able to get the antidote to her in time. She's in her room if you wanna see her, but she's resting so you have to be quiet."

"Alright." Law spoke and saw that the blonde from across the room was glaring at him. "Is he uh...okay?"

"He doesn't like you, later." she spoke and slammed the door in Law's face. She sighed and turned to him. "Come 'er." she motioned him over and he walked over, standing at his full height. But she still mananged to get up and grab his face, pulling it down and crushing her lips to his.

To her surprise, he struggled a little bit in her hold and she pulled away. "Hmm?"

"I said, that's besides the point!" he grabbed her face and kissed her again, much to her surprise. But then he released her and rushed to the door. "I have to save her!"

"YOU'RE BEING OVERPROTECTIVE! AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT LILY?!" Shell shouted and managed to grab Doflamingo's arm and shove him roughly onto the bed. "You need to calm down damnit!"

He reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling painfully. He then pulled her head down and their lips met in a deep, rough and passionate kiss. He then pulled away from her. "Since I loved you! I know Lily is only 17 and you aren't exactly old enough to be her mother, but she looks up to you as a mother-figure and...damnit all!" His grip on her hair loosened. "I'm not gonna let some punk take advantage of her. You agree, right?"

She looked down at him and sighed. "I do agree, yes. But Law's not that much older than Lily and she loves him."

This time, she could see Doflamingo blink. "She...does..?"

"I don't think you realized before because you were too busy fucking me at the moment, but yes, she loves him." she smiled gently. "He loves her back."

She suddenly yelped when he switched their positions and now he was hovering over her. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, then kissing it gently. "I still don't think it's right leaving Lily with a merciless killer."

She rolled her eyes. "Lily IS a merciless killer."

"I just don't think it's right!" he nibbled at her neck in frustration and she groaned a little.

"Hey, trust me. Lily can look after herself. She'll be alright." she spoke and then let out a small moan when he sucked on her neck, leaving a red mark. "He cares about her."

"Oh yeah?" he questioned, his hands trailing over her torso and then gripped her breasts, massaging them. She couldn't supress the moan and her skin flushed. "Tell me how much he cares about her."

"W-well..." she began, moaning a little. "He...comforts her when she cries...and...he loves...to see her laugh and smile..."

He kissed the side of her face and let one hand trail down her side, her thigh and unbuckled her pants, sliding them off her legs. His hand tickled the skin of her thigh and she gasped when he began to rub a very sensitive spot. "Mmhmm, what else?"

"He..." she gasped as his hand snuck underneath her undies. "He...has always protected her. He will protect her..."

"With his _life_?" he questioned and shoved a finger into her as deep as he could, causing her to yell out.

"Y-yes!" she cried out.

"Uh-huh, go on." he added a second finger and that caused her to arch her back against him.

"I...he...I don't know! He just loves her!" she shrieked when he twisted his fingers.

He made an 'ah-ah-ah' sound. "Bad girl. Tell me what else about him. There has to be more than that." he resumed to thrusting with his fingers.

She whimpered. "He...loves her...maybe...even more...than you do me.."

He leaned down and licked a trail up to her ear, biting on it. She tensed up as he quickened the thrusts of his fingers. "Well, guess I'll have to accept him for now. But I'm a LITTLE skeptical on the last part. No one could love anybody more than I love you, wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-yes..." she gasped, digging her fingernails into his skin. He twisted his fingers again and she shrieked, causing him to smirk. He removed his fingers and then slid her undies off, unbuttoning his own pants.

"I want you to beg." he whispered seductively against her ear. "I want you to beg for me to fuck you like I haven't before." he grinded his hips against hers, causing her to moan.

He saw the desire and the lust in her eyes. Her eyes showed what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her say it. She gritted her teeth. "P...please..." she groaned.

"You call that begging?"

She growled and grabbed his hair, yanking painfully. "It's not a beg, it's an order! I demand you to fuck me as hard as you can!"

He smirked. "Yes ma'am." and then he braced himself and shoved himself into her hard.

She screamed at the sudden pain and sucked in air, taking deep breaths. Her heart was beating so painfully against her chest it wanted to burst out and run away. She could feel his heartbeat also and it was rapidly pounding. "Mm, you said you-oh hell, wanted it _hard_." he thrusted hard into her, hitting her weak spot.

If he was a god, he could fuck her 24/7, every single minute of every day. He loved watching her squirm underneath him, begging him to fuck her even harder. Sure, she couldn't feel her legs for a few hours, but it was worth it. Definitively worth it. She was beautiful beyond recognition and _his_ and no one else could have her, not even one of the World Nobles. He'd kill anyone who tried to take her away and he would make sure it would be painful.

He pulled at her hair, biting down on her neck. She growled/moaned at the same time and he chuckled. "Fufufufufufu. I love it when you're mad. It turns me on thinking how vicious and rough you can be." he sped up his thrusting and lifted up her hips, driving himself into her so deep she screamed from pain.

"Y-you...don't know..." she gasped. "W-what...yer talking about..." she gritted her teeth and cried out when he bit down hard on her collarbone, drawing blood. He smirked and lapped up the blood, then dragging his tongue down her chest, coming upon her shirt.

His eyes narrowed and then he grabbed the edge of her shirt and yanked it off, also tossing her bra away. She blushed heavily and moaned loudly when he dragged his tongue between her breasts and then took one into his mouth, sucking.

She gasped loudly and slid her fingers into the mess of blonde hair as he sucked. He lifted his face from her chest and then licked the hollow of her throat, hearing her moan. He thrusted deep, causing her to scream out.

He groaned, finding himself nearly close to the end. His fingers tightened around the sheets and then he crushed his lips to hers, immediately snaking his tongue into her mouth. Her moan was muffled as their tongues battled for dominance and he eventually won. Lying his head on her shoulder when he pulled away, he kept thrusting as hard and deep as he could until he felt her walls clamp down on him.

Both of them let out loud moans of pleasure as they came and he collapsed on top of her. They both breathed heavily, catching their breath. He finally took his glasses off and tossed them away, along with his shirt. He slipped out of her, hearing her wince and lightly ran a finger over her face.

Shell looked up into Doflamingo's cerulean blue eyes, finding them quite beautiful. She reached up and hugged him around his neck, pulling him down to her as he buttoned his pants. She made a noise that sounded like 'chu' as she kissed his forehead.

He played with a strand of her long hair. "I love you."

She smiled tiredly and closed her eyes, holding him close. "I love you too."


End file.
